otisfandomcom-20200215-history
The illuminati card game
The illuminati card game (NWO) originates back to 1995 where it was made by a man named Steve Jackson when he started working on an Illuminati role playing card game called "illuminati New World Order". He revised and plublished the game in 1995. White magic occultist David Icke has pulled out the most pertinent nine of the 100 cards in the game to tell the story. The game is based on ominous secret societies competing with each other to control the world through sinister means, including legal, illegal, and even mystical powers. By playing the game you would simply think it was designed and made in a way of a fun game that would give a idea of feeling 'in control' and 'powerfull'. This was not the case as there ultimate goal was to create a situation in which the world will readily accept satan as the world ruler. After the decimation brought to the world unleashed through the power of satan and his evil cohorts, the world will be ready for a solution. They will be ready for someone to bring peace to a war torn world, for someone to restore the economy, for someone to put food back on the table. The antichrist will present himself as the savior, the messiah. Unfortunately, the world will be lured into his trap.The card game was a sick way of showing ways in which the illuminati will accomplish satans plans, there basic plan was to destroy the world and the rebuild but in a way that satan wanted it. It wasnt till the pictures on the cards started become reality when we looked into them to see that these cards where actually coming true and that the illuminati had started the 'game' in reality. With proof of the plan of the Illuminati to take over the world and usher in the antichrist as their leaders satans plans. Has helped us all gain a insight into formulating a proper chronological understanding of prophetic events listed in the game itself. Here you can see the main cards of the illuminati plans. Cards that may shock you and may seem unbelievable to some but unfortunatley this is reality and some of these cards have already happened and some may yet to happen. Please see this website for insight on some of the main cards in the NWO game.The answer to how this man knew the events going to take place is still un answered but all we can do is wait and see what the futre will bring. We will add detailed descriptions with pictures of the cards very soon, this is just an overview of what the card game is. Please see the links below for a little brief introduction. http://thecomingepiphany.com/BookArticles/Cardgame.html- Some of the main cards http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZ0n9nTJthc- A video of the cards that you can relate to as some of them have already became reality! Links are property of their respected owners. A collection of cards already explained by us can be seen below: Tape Runs Out Terrorist Nuke and Pentagon Oil Spill